


逍遥骑士

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	逍遥骑士

  * Introduction



*Beat (the) Devil's Tattoo来自black rebel motorcycle club那首歌。文中BDT乐队存在的时期BRMC还没成立。

 

*Beat Devil's Tattoo是个在80年代中期兴起的车库摇滚复兴运动尾声中成军的garage rock band，三个原始成员的相遇很早，在Sebastian作为固定成员加入之前出过两张录音室专辑。Scarlett主唱，Chris Evans吉他，Sebastian贝斯，Scott Evans鼓手，Anthony经纪人。他们都会参与和声、配器和专辑制作。

 

*Sebastian的加入大约是在1994年。1995年之后乐队风格开始有一些转变，包括往更具实验和先锋层面的探索，合成器和一些爵士乐器的运用。他们在90年代芝加哥的后摇运动中影响深远。后来Sebastian和Chris二人在不脱离BDT的情况下有过一段时间的双人组合期，完全以器乐实验为主，录过一张混音专辑一张录音室专辑。

 

1 Sebastian

他们说当你想写点儿什么的时候，第一个单词尽量不要从“我”开始。但现在我已经开始了，躺在庇护所地下室那张布满咖啡渍和烟头烫伤的旧床垫上，离脑袋不远的地方有个被掏空的大洞。我想很多描写脏乱差公路体验的低俗小说恐怕都有如此开头：很多年以后我回想起和某某某第一次见面那天，我第一次见到他时……但这绝逼说的不是我和Chris的相遇。你看，游荡使人健忘，健忘往往是一次猎艳的开始，或者，产生毫无用处的惆怅。但那时我确实从Mackie的副驾驶上认出了Chris，年轻，火辣，络腮胡，皮肤泛红，额角剃出一道弧形，我猜他胳膊上的新纹身是smashing pumpkin那张专辑封面和什么印度教图腾。然后Mackie从没了挡风玻璃的破车门里钻出来，蓬头垢面，脏辫里有一株烂草根并且闻起来活像个生锈的柴油桶。我挨着Chris坐进驾驶座的时候差点儿被那滚烫的车座子烧着了屁股。

 

Chris笑得可真疯狂，让人怀疑他到底大学毕业了没。没多久我就知道，没有。不过那没关系，我也没有，并且我还出生在一个听摇滚乐等同于犯法的地方。Chris得知我的大名之后我们花了点儿时间聊聊宇宙塑胶人和捷克总统，他总是那样坚定又喋喋不休地表达一种乌托邦式的政治激进，没错，那才是我第一次见到他时的样子，很多年以前的某个午夜在格林威治村的小型放映活动上Chris越过屋子里被劣质大麻、伏特加、骆驼烟熏晕的人群占领了幻灯机开始放他拍摄的一部黑白纪录电影。当时我像个傻逼一样缩在不起眼的角落见证这一切发生，我的女伴儿（Mia，或者是Madelyn，随便吧我真的忘了）在我身边和别的家伙调情，我记得那晚Chris的一切，一件下摆破洞的酒红色亨利领T恤，与之极不相称的的切尔西靴，头发凌乱，胡子拉碴，黑框眼镜，更像是叛逆的藤校男孩儿而非一个真正的摇滚乐手。他大概被灌了不少，醉醺醺地跳上桌子把水烟管当成Fender，有两个黑发小妞咯咯笑着爬过去吻他的大腿，而Chris疯狂而美丽的眼睛向我聚焦着，穿透那个年代令人窒息的虚无，直到时间凝固。

 

但这完全不是我会进一步认识Evans兄弟的理由。拜托。任何一个在东岸的地下俱乐部混迹过的年轻人都认识Evans兄弟，认识中间名恐怕是“传奇”或“蛇蝎美人”的Scarlett（她有个爱称叫Nico，所有人爱她爱得发疯不过Evans兄弟并不是Lou Reed和John Cale），认识Beat Devil’s Tattoo。这些事发生在我第一次遇见Chris的那个晚上之前，那时我带不同的女伴去看过Chris他们在纽约的每一场小型演出，仗着和Mackie太熟得以溜进后台，Scott实在不擅长处理妞儿们的投怀送抱（他卷烟可是一流，我因受过他多次慷慨款待而印象深刻），Scarlett总是跟我抱怨他们找不到足够好的贝斯手。每一次Chris都不会在那儿。好吧，我确实是撞见过几回随机发生在各种俱乐部厕所里的偷情（这没什么大不了的，大家都会在演出以后乱搞的），但难以忍受的是那种超尴尬的陌生。能想象吗？整个纽约在玩乐队的基本上都他妈互相认识或者看不惯或者睡过但Mackie第无数遍介绍时Chris总是会忘了上一次他认识我（就别提看不惯或者睡过了）。那时我们都还很年轻，在成为一个混蛋的道路上不分伯仲，但Chris的耀眼程度让他周围聚集着想从他那儿得到些什么的狂热信徒足以使“他不认识我”这件事完全无足重轻（不仅仅因为Beat Devil’s Tattoo的成就，而因为Chris Evans此人——但那又不像是Ian之于Joy Division——以后我会讲）。我大概为这个生了点儿气，拒绝去给BDT暖场而我乐队的人都觉得我特么脑子有病——我知道当时我就是在和一群蠢毙了的傻逼胡混但并不是说每张录音室专辑都是垃圾——行，好吧，反正你们是不会懂的。

 

这并不是多大点事儿。反正Chris在我一边开车一边以第一次和人认识的方式跟我调情的时候，Mackie在车后座已经戴上墨镜要睡过去了。我们得去接Scott和Scarlett，晚上一起排个练。说实在的，我完全不记得我们当时在干嘛，唯一的共同点也许是我们中的每一个都过着操蛋的二十四五岁——好吧，Mackie是那个离27俱乐部更近的家伙，一个牛逼哄哄的车库乐队经纪人但坚持在自己的二手道奇里堆满NWA的混音带，他还没剃光他的脏辫呢。那一年。我的前乐队被人卷光了演出费就那么崩了而我他妈就是做不到穿一身紧绷绷的廉价西装去机场卖保险，直到Lacy告诉我我离破产就差下楼买个甜甜圈。那时我总是会想起Chris。BDT还是那么棒，签了新公司之后久违的录音室专辑令我惊叹，使我不得不把每一首都加入那个专门用来在上床时播放的歌单。我已经厌倦了总在一个地方呆着，厌倦身边那傻逼的一切，厌倦那些用不超过三个和弦写出的曲子，我就是想上路。也许还有点儿别的什么，我猜，比如Chris疯狂而美丽的眼睛。那里面装着整个九十年代。

 

再比如某个午夜那通Mackie从芝加哥街头打来的电话。他也喝多了，坚称自己是在多米尼加，他向我正式发出邀请但不停在酒嗝里掺进一堆我压根儿听不懂的西班牙语，他絮絮叨叨着要把我们的巡演从西海岸一路开到新奥尔良去，那是他的家乡，他说迟早有一天他们会把他的头像铸在银币上，他翻来覆去保证等我们到了那儿他会从狂欢节上给每个人弄来一打热情似火的姑娘。然后有人把电话接了过去，Chris的声音在线路那头毫无预兆地响起：“听着，我可不管你是谁、Mackie这醉鬼又欠了你多少钱，想入伙的话必须先来个面试，你——”

 

“——操！Chris！那可是Sebastian！你怎么能那么跟他说话！他是我们所能找到的最他妈牛逼最他妈靠谱的贝斯手了！”Mackie在Chris后面开始酒后的愤怒rap。“——不，Chris，我他妈可都介绍你认识过一百回了，你这健忘的混球！”

 

我还听见争吵的背景音里Scott在那头大叫着“嘿Seb你还好吗你在哪儿呢我们可想你了！”

 

Scott一直都是个小可爱。要是Mackie没喝那么醉的话，他会说出那大约是一千七百回的，也许他还会乐意说出其中有几回Chris睡了我的妞儿。不过我他妈不在乎。我知道我的老伙计总是言出必行。几个礼拜后我们在芝加哥汇合了，机票花光了我身上最后的积蓄。顺带一提，在那儿我还见到了Cap’n Jazz不过没多久他们就宣布了解散。我们曾短暂地共享一个录音室。第一次排练出乎意料的很不错，那时候整个芝加哥的地下音乐都在做实验，我们想来点儿新的东西，恰好默契把一切都摆平了，除了Chris在间歇时管我叫emo kid。看在他妈上帝的份上，我那时头发是有点长，但完全没糟糕到那种地步——好吧，在我试图用Scott的镲片谋杀Chris的时候Scarlett为这个笑得根本就唱不下去。我俩的梁子就这么结下了。

 

稍晚些时候我们在庇护所，Chris终于表现得不那么混蛋了。有支来自纽黑文的朋克乐队过来演出，Mackie在里面跟Teddy谈事儿，角落里Scarlett和Scott来回交换着抽同一根卷烟，而Chris趁机夺走我手里的啤酒换成他的伏特加。这个人调情的手段堪称拙劣，就像早先我们在车里的时候他给我展示他手臂和前胸的新纹身，或者更早？多年前冬天的纽约那个梦幻的晚上醉醺醺的Chris看向我却不再记得我，他一直都快乐而自由。我知道这全都不意味着什么。庇护所粗制滥造的舞台光纵横交错下Chris的眼睛是近乎透明的蓝褐色，他汗湿的睫毛和唇边的胡髭是金棕色的。那是我第一次发现Chris脸颊上还有一些略带稚气的雀斑。有那么一瞬间我就要冲口而出“你在Greenwich时也喝伏特加”但这话被我及时咽下去了，一只不属于我俩任何一个人的手在逼仄汗湿的空隙里来回抚摸，超级性感的那种，这时我才发现局势已经进展到台下mosh成一团乱而一些小妞开始把自己剥光的地步了。一个只穿胸衣的金发妞从后面贴上Chris的背很明显那只正继续往下摸的手就是她的。我他妈真的很想死。Chris在扭过头去亲嘴儿之前还坏笑着用手里的啤酒瓶碰了碰我的杯口，酒洒了我一身，而我当然回以最具诚意的中指——祝那妞儿的假睫毛可别掉到他嘴里。

 

我他妈真的很想死来着，好在Scott永远是我的小可爱，而他精湛的卷烟技术绝逼是我那晚的最佳救星，我们亲眼目睹了主唱跳水一头栽倒在台下然后Scarlett开始爆笑着比手画脚讲她最惊悚的音乐节跳水经历。哦，the shelter，那鬼地方的空气啊，永远那么闷热，那么渴，那么躁动，就像个处于疯狂颠簸中的液压荷尔蒙罐头，只要你想，随时有可能引爆每个人的脑袋。

 

如果这个世界上真的存在我们灵魂值得永远安置的地方，那不是天堂、格林威治村的波西米亚咖啡馆或是哪个妞的床上，那将会是我们曾在庇护所的地下室消磨过的所有时光。还有在大西洋城Chris和Scarlett联手赢了五盘老虎机我们带着沉甸甸的口袋冲进快餐店扫荡了里面的芝士汉堡和川香辣酱，很多个午夜演出结束之后的俱乐部后巷，很多个日夜颠倒时分Chris把脑子里冒出来的歌词用蓝色的马克笔写在镜子上、墙壁上或我的身上。也许Mackie永远都不会知道，有一年Chris生日的那个晚上我俩偷偷开了Teddy最好的香槟放了所有人的鸽子钻进拷贝仓库疯狂做爱直到天亮……那时的自由就像不要钱一样。

 

就像自由这个东西已经变成了婊子，我们骑在她身上，逍遥度日*。来吧，得换张专辑听听了，然后我再来讲讲发生在脏乱差巡演之路上的那些破事儿，九七，或者九八年——我知道Sonic Youth对你们这些孩子来说已经有点历史了，不过，那可是我在芝加哥最牛逼的回忆，之一。

 

_*彼得·方达，1969年9月6日，《滚石》_

 

 

 

2 Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid

_*以上并非有关Beat Devil’s Tattoo唯一正确的记忆。_

也许这个苗头打从他们在芝加哥那阵子就开始了。但是最初，我们的好小伙儿Sebastian只是终日处于他有生之年就要跟一些棒呆了的家伙操翻世界的狂喜之中，并且Teddy的酒柜真的容易让人犯罪。Louise并不是个特别引起他注意的姑娘。这不代表她不是个迷人而有魅力的妞儿，想想年轻时的戴安-基顿，而Sebastian一贯迷恋聪明又漂亮的对象。第二，或第三次他们在庇护所喝到头脑发懵的晚上Sebastian才记住了这个名字，当时Louise坐在他旁边，还有一些别的乐手，女伴，DJ，所有人都摄入了过量廉价酒精，同一支烟传来传去，Chris在每一次有人提起某个政客的屁股时候就会皱紧眉头大声评论一句“傻逼”，挨着他的红发小妞明目张胆地把手摸进他旧机车夹克领口，使劲用痴迷的眼神盯着他都快看对眼儿了。Sebastian甚至用不着对这事儿开动脑筋——几小时以后这妞儿就会黏着Chris回家，他烦躁地希望他们不会直接在沙发上开搞，不然的话他又要去跟Scott挤一张床垫了。

 

“……真希望你能上我那儿看看，我们需要给你来点儿专访……Sal会把你拍得又酷又火辣，你一定是个超棒的模特儿……”Louise凑过来把仅剩的那一小截烟卷递到Sebastian嘴边，棕色的眼珠儿透过镜片闪着光。她自称是本地一份知名的摇滚乐杂志记者，她看起来就像是——没有网袜，浓黑眼线，粗犷的口红和蓝紫色眼影膏。她连小口抽烟的样子都很可爱。“我会的，一言为定。”一切在他眼里都变得可爱起来了，Sebastian醉醺醺地想着，咬着烟卷傻笑着拨弄Louise粘在脸颊的金发。他开始有点儿喜欢这妞儿了。这时有个又瘦又高的家伙跳上桌子号召所有人跟他去水库游泳，Teddy忍无可忍地丢过去一把花生壳，Louise咯咯大笑，脸颊依偎在Sebastian汗湿的胸口。而Sebastian仰头灌下最后的半瓶啤酒，泛着泡沫的液体顺着下巴不断滴下，浑然不觉对面的Chris正靠在黑暗中看着他。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
